


Посты 2 и 3

by WTF_Hobbit_2015



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Hobbit_2015/pseuds/WTF_Hobbit_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Почему в доме Дис нельзя произносить слово "Азанулбизар"? И почему Фили и Кили не рассказывают, как бился их дядя с орками? Потому что отголоски того боя до сих пор преследуют Торина, и эта история не для детей.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Воин и феи

Название: Воин и феи  
Автор: WTF Hobbit 2015  
Бета: WTF Hobbit 2015  
Размер: драббл (813 слово)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Бард, упоминаются Баин, Тильда, Сигрид, Гэндальф, Трандуил, Торин  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: ангст  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждения: Смерть персонажей  
Краткое содержание: В Битве пяти воинств Бард защищал свой народ... но свою семью он защитить не смог.  
Комментарий: написано по заявке с инсайда "АУ: дети Барда погибают во время нападения Смауга/в БПА"  
Размещение: только после деанона  
Для голосования: #. WTF Hobbit 2015 - работа "Воин и феи"

 

Сигрид и Тильда были похожи на фей. Они как будто весь день порхали с цветка на цветок и, устав, прилегли отдохнуть да так и заснули. Хорошенькие: чисто умытые, с распущенными, блестящими на свету волосами, расчёсанными не старым редкозубым гребнем, а частой, с витиеватыми резными узорами щёткой. К погребению их готовили эльфы — сам Бард до сегодняшнего дня даже посмотреть не мог на своих девочек: накатывала тошнота, ноги подкашивались, на глаза словно опускалась чёрная повязка, и громко, жутко бил в голове колокол «Это неправда, неправда, они не умерли». Рыжая эльфийка омыла маленькие тела, причесала их, одела в прекрасные, зелёного цвета, наряды... Бард заставил себя наклониться и коснулся пальцами расшитого яркими нитями рукава. Надо же, настоящий шёлк. Знай девочки, что у них будут такие платья, визжали бы от восторга. Вот только они не узнают и не закричат.

Вспомнив, какие ужасные раны скрывала шёлковая ткань, Бард помертвел и отшатнулся, зажал рот ладонью.

— Мои маленькие девочки. — Слёзы наконец прорвались, поползли по щекам расплавленным металлом, обжигающим и приносящим лишь боль. — Я всех защищал в той битве... а вас не смог. Простите. Простите...

На их умиротворённых лицах, хвала небесам, не осталось следа от пережитого ужаса и страданий. Барду и так едва хватало мужества смотреть на серьёзную Сигрид, на Тильду, чьи бровки навсегда застыли чуть приподнятыми от удивления. Он должен был быть с ними, увести детей подальше от проклятого города или надёжно укрыть... хотя кого Бард обманывал, в руинах Дейла не было ни одного безопасного места. Не было.

Зажмурившись, он отвернулся, утёр слёзы, но что наяву, что во сне, спасения от правды не было. Каждый раз закрывая глаза, Бард вновь видел, как метался по улицам Дейла, спотыкаясь о трупы эльфов и орков, как навстречу ему вышел сам лесной король, держа на руках изрубленное тело его маленькой Тильды... как Гэндальф, этот вестник бед и несчастий, подвёл его к Сигрид, придавленной обломком стены. Тогда Бард рухнул на землю, не в силах ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Хотелось умереть на месте, но в живых Барда удерживала надежда, что, может быть, Баин уцелел. Баин должен был уцелеть! Они вместе сразили дракона, Бард сам вложил в руку сына меч, чтобы он мог обороняться... Сам подвёл его к гибели.

Баина, погребённого под грудой орков, эльфийские воины отыскали лишь в ночи.

Содрогнувшись, Бард сделал вдох... невольно открыл глаза и натолкнулся взглядом на другой алтарь, где лежало тело его сына. Баина эльфы одели в свои доспехи, положили ему на грудь меч, а в ноги — щит. Мальчик так бы гордился подобными почестями: впервые его сочли равным взрослому мужчине, приняли как воина... посмертно. Подойдя, Бард подрагивающей рукой поправил его волосы и испустил хриплый стон. Ничего не осталось — ни от Баина, ни от Сигрид с Тильдой, ни от самого Барда. Больше незачем жить и дышать, не для кого. Прежде Бард всегда возвращался домой, к детям; зачем ему новый пустой дом?

Близилась зима. Надо было что-то делать, чтобы пережить холода, потому что эльфы собирались обратно в свой лес, и помощь в похоронах его детей стала последним даром лесного короля. И дальше безвозмездно поддерживать народ Дейла он не собирался. Нужно, наверное, договариваться с ним, с гномами, заключать какие-то договора, иначе люди просто замёрзнут... А Бард хотел замёрзнуть насмерть, ему не было дела до других: для них Бард всё уже сделал в битве — тогда, когда должен был защищать своих детей. Без них троих ему не будет жизни, ему не нужна жизнь.

Ещё утром в эльфийский шатёр, превращённый в усыпальницу, пришёл лесной король, чтобы проститься перед отъездом. Несколько минут он стоял и молчал, даже не подходил, но этого и не требовалось. Бард и так знал, что хотел сказать ему король эльфов: жизнь, увы, не заканчивается с гибелью детей, а Бард, к тому же, больше не принадлежал себе самому — он нёс ответственность за свой народ.

Но эльф не мог его понять, потому что не погубил своих детей так, как это сделал Бард.

Не нужно было помогать гномам. Пусть бы они утонули в озере, пусть бы их зарубили орки или сожрал дракон! Почему Торин Дубощит и его племянники уцелели в битве, а дети — невинные, ни разу не нарушившие своих обещаний, дети, которых вообще не должно было быть у Эребора — пали вместе с воинами эльфов?

Тяжёлые шаги заставили Барда замереть. Он узнал эту поступь и сжал кулаки, стиснул зубы так, что они заскрежетали. Жаль, что эльфы не оставили ему оружия, а может, сделали так, догадавшись, что только увидев Торина, Короля-под-Горой, Бард снесёт ему голову.

— Мне жаль, — только и успел произнести гном, как Бард ненавидяще взглянул на него, представляя, как смыкаются его руки на горле Торина. — Я...

— Будь ты проклят, Дубощит! Ты и твоё золото, сохранённое кровью моих детей!

Глаза Торина налились кровью, но он смолчал. А Бард, выплюнув проклятия, скривился и отступил, вцепился руками себе в волосы, потянул со всей силы... не помогло. Угрозы, обвинения, раскаяние, даже боль во искупление — ничто не вернёт его девочек и Баина.

В сражениях всегда гибнут воины... и особенно феи.


	2. Недетская история

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Почему в доме Дис нельзя произносить слово "Азанулбизар"? И почему Фили и Кили не рассказывают, как бился их дядя с орками? Потому что отголоски того боя до сих пор преследуют Торина, и эта история не для детей.

Название: Недетская история  
Автор: WTF Hobbit 2015  
Бета: анонимный доброжелатель  
Размер: мини (3 221 слово)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Двалин/Торин, kid!Фили, kid!Кили  
Категория: слэш, джен  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: Почему в доме Дис нельзя произносить слово "Азанулбизар"? И почему Фили и Кили не рассказывают, как бился их дядя с орками? Потому что отголоски того боя до сих пор преследуют Торина, и эта история не для детей.  
Размещение: только после деанона  
Для голосования: #. WTF Hobbit 2015 - работа "Недетская история"

 

— А ну цыц! — выйдя из себя, рявкнул Двалин, когда в кладовой загрохотали мечи, повалившиеся со своих стоек, и кто-то — по голосу, кажется, Кили — громко и испуганно ойкнул. — Вышли сюда оба, а не то так розгами отхлещу, неделю сидеть не сможете!

Одинаково виновато понурившись, Фили и Кили бочком выбрались из кладовой. Мелкий продолжал сжимать в руке драгоценную добычу — кинжал, рукоять которого была инкрустирована россыпью сапфиров; Двалин понимал, почему малышня не удержалась и полезла за ним, но помимо кинжала, в кладовой были ещё разнообразные кувалды и секиры, каждая из которых могли легко пришибить незадачливых мальчишек. А Торин бы за это потом пришиб уже его самого.

— Сели вон там, — вытерев кулак о фартук, Двалин ткнул пальцем в дальний угол кузницы, куда не долетали ни искры из-под молота, ни раскалённые угольки из печи. — Да не туда, бестолковые! — Жавшаяся друг к другу мелюзга поползла было к скамье вдоль стены, и Двалину пришлось отойти от наковальни, чтобы шлепком по заднице Фили отправить обоих в нужном направлении. Заодно и оружие из маленькой ладошки Кили отобрал. — Так, сели и сидим здесь! Увижу, что отошли куда, — уши оборву, ясно?

В глазах обоих его воспитанников читалась вселенская скорбь. Раньше это срабатывало почти безоговорочно: Двалин не мог долго сердиться, и прощённые им Фили и Кили и дальше ходили на голове — но сегодня Торин со словами «Дис попросила присмотреть, а меня весь день не будет» притащил племянников в кузницу. Мог бы и сам попробовать поработать, когда эта неугомонная мелочь так и норовит попасть под молот или сунуть руки в раскалённую печь! Нет, Двалин любил Торина, его племянников и свою кузницу с кладовой, но предпочёл бы, чтобы трое последних не пересекались ещё как минимум лет пять.

Оказавшись в центре его поля зрения Фили и Кили притихли, младший, правда, ненадолго: через несколько минут он завертелся ужом на скамье, дёргая брата за рукав и что-то нашёптывая ему на ухо. С головой уйдя в работу, Двалин ослабил бдительность: молотом отбивал привычно звонкий ритм, погружал меч в холодную воду, закаляя лезвие, формируя клинок и остриё. Когда никто не мешал, ковка — даже такого мудрёного, с ромбовидным утолщением, меча — приносила сплошное удовольствие; больше, чем возиться с оружием в кузнице, Двалин любил лишь возиться с оружием на тренировочной площадке, обучая других и оттачивая свои навыки. В последнее время, правда, тренироваться было особо и не с кем: Торин с головой погряз в договорах и торговле и частенько уезжал, прихватывая с собой Балина, Фили и Кили не доросли, а попытаться одолеть в бою Дис чревато было тем, что она бы сама его завалила. Двалин скучал. Руки чесались намять кому-нибудь бока, хотя бы тому же Торину, но с Торином они в последнее время не то что в постели — на тренировочной площадке даже не пересекались.

— Дядя Двалин, — наконец осмелился заговорить Фили, и Двалин с усилием оторвал взгляд от раскалённого клинка.

— Ну?

— Кили хочет в туалет.

— А почему об этом не Кили говорит, а ты? — Двалин сплюнул, потёр глаза кулаком, и велел: — Идите оба, только быстро. И руки вымойте хорошенько, потом есть будете.

Серьёзно, по-взрослому кивнув, Фили сполз со скамьи и, взяв брата за руку, вышел вместе с ним из залы. Двалин, чертыхнувшись, выждал ещё немного, прислушиваясь к звукам, но всё вроде было тихо, и он поспешно вернулся к работе. Тишина в кузнице хуже воплей громкоголосых юнцов: тут должен звенеть металл, шипеть угли и вода, а из-за Фили и Кили приходилось нарочно работать медленнее и тише, иначе было невозможно уследить за неразлучной парочкой. А Двалин, между прочим, в няньки не нанимался, это Торин помогал сестре и должен был присматривать за племянниками и наследниками... Вспомнив о нём, Двалин помрачнел.

— Нехорошо это, — пробурчал он себе под нос, хотя за ударами молота никто бы не услышал, даже говори он в полный голос. — Торину бы сказать.

С другой стороны, вряд ли сам Торин не замечал, во что грозила перерасти пока ещё детская забота Фили о Кили— в гиперопеку, гиперответственность, которая однажды обернётся против обоих братьев. Из того, что случилось с Фрерином, нужно было извлечь урок, а Торин так ничего и не делал.

Вернувшихся братьев — Фили по-прежнему не выпускал руки брата из своей — Двалин погнал в подсобку. Усадил на скамью вдоль натопленной печи, сунул обоим в руки по миске с ложкой, не удержался и потрепал по волосам Кили, тоскливо посмотревшего на похлёбку.

— Не слёзы роняй, а ешь. Другого у меня нет, а твоя мать с нас с Фили шкуру спустит, если ты голодным домой придёшь.

— Она же холодная, — сморщив нос, протянул этот не по-гномски привередливый детёныш, — и противная, дядя Двалин!

— Ну-ка дай сюда, — отобрав у него миску, Двалин сунул в рот полную ложку похлёбки, проглотил и щёлкнул Кили по лбу. — Холодная ему похлёбка, ишь ты! Да в походе добро и бы и такая досталась, а ему холодная!

— Но дядя Двалин!..

— Не дядя я тебе, —спокойно ответил тот, скрещивая руки на груди, чтобы показаться ещё суровей и несговорчивей. — Торина просить будешь, а у меня — ешь, иначе и эту заберу, ты понял?

Он видел, как налились пунцовой краснотой щёки Фили, хотевшего было возразить, но мальчишка передумал. Двалин кивнул. Хорошо, что малец сам сообразил, объяснять, что он чересчур защищает брата, не хотелось: вечером мальчишки окажутся у Дис, а Дис слишком потакала младшенькому и позволяла Фили его баловать. Надо Двалину с ней бороться? Надо бы... да прежде с Торином требовалось переговорить, а то они с сестрой будут в одну дуду дудеть, а он — в другую, тоже непорядок.

Угроза подействовала: его горе-воспитанники налопались от пуза, Кили даже, в конце концов, добавку выпросил (верней, Фили — для себя и брата), а потом их, конечно же, потянуло в сон. Порадовавшись про себя, Двалин притащил им два соломенных мешка подложить под головы и, когда мальчишки засопели в унисон, устроившись на скамье, потихоньку вышел.

Ковать дальше теперь стало несподручно — мелюзга проснулась бы от первого же хорошего удара — и потому Двалин не без сожаления погасил огонь в топке, решив заняться пока починкой нескольких пробитых кольчуг. Кольчуги были явно эреборской работы, и каким образом попали в Эред Луин, один Махал знал, но не выкупить и восстановить их Двалин не мог. В мягком переливе переплетённых колец чудился Эребор, и казалось, что до сих пор они хранили жар огромных печей внутри горы, где ковали это железо, помнили умелые руки кузнецов, которые их когда-то сплели. В шелесте металла вспоминался дом... и беды, которые преследовали народ Эребора после его потери.

И хотя прошло много лет с тех пор, как он в последний раз работал над эреборской кольчугой, руки всё помнили, и Двалин, незаметно для себя, тихонько насвистывая, увлекся настолько, что всё прочее — кузница, печь, спящие Фили и Кили — как будто перестало существовать. Методично соединяя кольца, он наслаждался их мягким перезвоном, который, если постараться, заставлял его почувствовать себя снова в оружейной Эребора, где не смолкал звон оружия, бравые выкрики воинов, шорохи, топот, гам... Разве ж Эред Луине было подобное? Двалин ловил себя на мысли, что в какой-то степени понимает недавно возникшее у Торина желание любой ценой вернуть Эребор. Эред Луин хорош... но это не тот дом, где им надлежало быть.

— Дядя Двалин, — послышался сонный голосок Кили, но так тихо, что увлечённый работой Двалин не сразу услышал его. — Дядя Двалин, расскажи про Азан... Азану... Азазанулезибар.

— Чего? — протянул Двалин, не сразу разобрав в детском лепете грозное, навечно связанное с болью и дурными воспоминаниями слово. — Это про Азанулбизар, что ли? — Кили, уже окончательно проснувшийся, и Фили, тоже севший на лавке, почти одновременно кивнули. — А не рано ли вам знать-то?

— Дядя Торин тоже так говорит, — включился Фили, — но мы же должны знать. Дядя там дрался... Как мы станем хорошими воинами, если не будем знать, как он дрался?

— Вырастете — будете, а пока не забивайте себе голову. Придёт время, узнаете. Недетская это история, мелюзга, по крайней мере, не для такой мелочи, как вы.

— Но так нечестно, — пробубнил Кили, сжимая кулачки, а Фили серьёзно кивнул.

Отложив в сторону кольчугу, Двалин повернулся и смерил их серьёзным взглядом. Раньше это всегда срабатывало: мальчишки смущались, и можно было легко отвлечь их от каверзного вопроса. Тут не получилось. Кили смотрел жалобно, искренне не понимая, почему им не хотят рассказывать, Фили же, похоже, уже делал какие-то первые выводы из того, что взрослые почему-то не хотят им объяснять. Вот этого как раз Двалин и не терпел. Он этим мальчишкам не отец, не дядя и вообще не родня, чтобы что-то им объяснять, а то только скажи что, так у родителей своё видение, что должны слышать и думать их дети.

— Конечно, нечестно, — согласился он.

Если бы Махал устроил мир честно, Фрерин бы не погиб. Дракон бы не налетел на Эребор, не выгнал гномов из их дома, вынудив тем самым отправиться в поход на Морию. Кровавой сечи у Азанулбизара, где полегло слишком много здоровых, крепких, столько всего не сделавших, гномов, тоже бы не было.

— Почему дядя Торин не любит говорить о той битве? Он же тогда стал называться Дубощитом, верно? Почему он тогда не хочет об этом рассказать? — разволновавшийся Кили сел, свесив ноги. — Может, мы бы тоже...

— Ну чего, чего ты хочешь от меня услышать? — обозлился Двалин. — Торин бился там как зверь, орков зарубил столько, сколько вы себе даже представить не можете! А после битвы другой ваш дядька и дед ваш отправились к Махалу, так что... вот.

Мальчишки притихли, и Двалин для пущего эффекта посмотрел на них свысока, сурово сдвинув брови.

— Поняли теперь, почему ничего не говорят?

— Но ведь... но ведь, — такое объяснение Кили явно не устроило, — но ведь дядя Фрерин с дедом вернутся? От Махала же возвращаются?

Под его доверчивым и искренним взглядом Двалин даже на какой-то момент растерялся. Это что выходит, ни Дис, ни Торин не удосужились рассказать малышне, что означает «уйти к Махалу»? Получается, так: Фили-то тоже смотрел на него ясными, чистыми глазами, не ожидая никакого подвоха.

— Возвращаются, — тихо ответил он, когда молчать стало просто неприлично. — Только поздно очень. Можно и не дождаться.

— А мы дождёмся, — переглянувшись с братом и заручившись его поддержкой, заявил Кили. — Мы-то точно дождёмся!

— Да кого вы дождётесь, — Двалин досадно улыбнулся, — вас разве угомонишь? А пока спишь, между прочим, ждать-то проще.

Ему не потребовалось даже продолжать фразу: Фили и Кили поняли всё с полуслова — если бы они всегда так слушались! — и, закивав так, что у них головы чуть не отвалились, устроились обратно на лавке спать. Двалин усмехнулся про себя, гадая, надолго ли их хватит: Кили рос непоседливей некуда, а Фили лишь на чуть-чуть в этом отношении от него отставал — но неожиданно братья, поначалу усердно похрапывавшие, уснули по-настоящему и засопели в унисон настолько тихо, что Двалин и за кольчугу теперь взяться не мог, боясь их разбудить.

Да в общем-то, и с кольчугой теперь работать не хотелось. Натворила делов мелюзга, одними словами столько всего переворошила, что впору завалиться в трактир и опрокинуть в себя кружек шесть эля, не меньше. Двалин подпёр подбородок рукой, угрюмо глядя на расстеленное перед ним полотно кольчуги. Эреборская же... пробита была небось либо когда от дракона бежали, либо при том же Азанулбизаре, будь он неладен, не сотрётся же из памяти, наверное, и через тысячу лет.

Не надо было присматривать сегодня за мальчишками, он как чувствовал. А уж когда Кили про Азанулбизар заговорил, так всё, сразу стало ясно, как Двалин попал. Что он мог рассказать им? Такой малышне, которой ещё даже не объяснили, что дядя Фрерин, которого они и не видели-то никогда, умер! Что Трор заранее знал, как малы их шансы на победу в той битве? Что гномы привели не одну сотню воинов, а ушёл из сотни лишь каждый десятый? Двалин считал себя хорошим воином, все вокруг это признавали, но даже ему в страшных снах являлся Азанулбизар: любимые гномами горы, камни, узкие тропы и перевалы — и все в крови и телах, которые не исчезли даже за прошедшие года. Не после Смауга всё изменилось навсегда — после Азанулбизара. Трор был убит. Фрерин погиб. Те, кто выжил, поняли, что пути назад в Эребор больше нет. Будь проклят тот день, когда одержимый идеей вернуться Трор потащил всех в Морию, а Торин — слишком веривший и любивший деда — не смог его переубедить. Или не захотел. Двалин до сих пор не знал всей правды и вряд ли уже когда-нибудь узнает.

Но что он знал точно — потеряв деда, Торин получил от него эту граничащую с безумием тягу вернуться в Эребор, а потеряв брата, он сделался нелюдим, всюду видел подвох и не верил никому.

— Фрерин предал меня, — так сказал он однажды, когда хмель развязал ему язык. — Ты только не подведи, Двалин. А уж когда вернёмся домой, я тебе отплачу, это ты не сомневайся! Знаешь, сколько золота у нас в сокровищнице? — и он всё продолжал пьяно ухмыляться и бормотать, пока Двалин на себе тащил его до постели.

— Знаю, — буркнул Двалин, свалив его лицом в подушку. — Но я с тобой не ради золота. Пропадёшь же без меня.

Двалин ещё раз посмотрел на уже осточертевшую ему кольчугу и, резко вздрогнув, сгрёб её в охапку, подальше от глаз. Пусть про Азанулбизар и ходят легенды, и в них восхваляют Торина Дубощита, который уничтожил Бледного орка, один только Двалин (ну, может ещё Дис догадывалась) знал, какой ценой досталась Торину победа. Такого даже эльфам не пожелаешь.

— Вот потому это и не для детей история, — глухо произнёс он. — Её даже взрослым не расскажешь.

Торин явился заполночь. Так и не дождавшись его, Двалин вечером сам отвёл Фили и Кили к Дис и был вынужден выслушать её краткий, но эмоциональный монолог на тему безответственного братца, который живёт одними фантазиями. Возражать было бессмысленно и опасно: Дис Махал высек из того же гранита, что и самого Торина, и удар у неё был что надо. Двалин лишь молчал, изредка кивая, когда какой-нибудь из оборотов Дис совпадал с его собственными мыслями. И то, что Торин явился ночью, молча прошёл в сени и так же молча начал стряхивать с полушубка снег, невольно только подливало масло в огонь. Двалин нехотя вышел к нему, скрестив руки на груди, прислонился к дверному косяку, наблюдая, как Торин старательно не смотрит ему в глаза.

— Спасибо, что приглядел за ними, — невпопад начал Торин, остановившись посередине коридора. — Я не рассчитывал, что задержусь так долго.

Двалина так и подмывало спросить, что же его так задержало, но он смолчал. Взглянул исподлобья и сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская Торина в комнату. Некстати вспомнились слова Дис, называвшей брата фантазёром. Двалин-то понимал, что забота о своём народе могла погнать Торина и в ураган, и в пургу, но... что-то не то с ним было. Что-то не так. А помня, как Торин мог переубедить Трора отложить поход в Морию на время и не сделал этого, Двалин не хотел, чтобы эта история повторилась уже с ним и с Торином в главной роли.

Или, того хуже, с Фили и Кили.

— Удачно?

Торин пожевал губу и мрачно признался:

— Не очень. После Азанулбизара никто не хочет помогать нам вернуть Эребор, все зализывают раны и считают потери. Даже торговые договора заключают неохотно.

Двалин прикрыл глаза. Слышно было по скрипу половиц, как Торин прошёл в комнату, как плескал водой из лохани, счищая с бороды и волос налипший снег, как он сел у печи, отогреваясь — и всё это молча. То ли он вообще не хотел ничего рассказывать, то ли именно Двалину не надо было знать.

— Твои мелкие сегодня Азанулбизаром интересовались. Надоумил или сами?

— Сами. — Торин помрачнел ещё больше. — Дис и слышать не хочет про эту битву, в её доме на это слово запрет.

Теперь всё стало понятней, и на какое-то время у Двалина даже отлегло от сердца. То, что Дис оберегала своих детей от правды, которую им пока было рано знать, понятно, и можно не сомневаться — у Дис хватит мудрости рассказать всё Фили и Кили, когда придёт время. Хотя, может, она укрывала мальчишек от Торина, чтобы им не передалась его зацикленность на битве и Эреборе, которая однажды погубила Фрерина.

— Это и к лучшему. Незачем им знать, — продолжил Торин, — не то удерут ещё с драконом разбираться. Кили — уж точно. Хорошо хоть, что Фили умней, он его руку не отпустит. Я учу, чтобы не отпускал, — добавил он с неожиданно тёплой улыбкой, как будто что-то вспомнив.

В этот момент Двалин понял, что всё даже хуже, чем он думал.

— Что ты им сказал про Азанулбизар?

— Что это не та история, которую можно рассказывать детям. — Торин благодарно кивнул, но Двалин с нажимом продолжил: — Торин, Кили не Фрерин, а Фили — не ты. Оставь в покое ту битву. Пытаясь предотвратить беду, ты только её и накликаешь.

Коротко взглянув на него, Торин вдруг скривился как от боли и уронил голову на руки, снова пугающе молча. Двалин тоже не произнёс ни слова — ему даже смотреть на Торина не хотелось после того, как самые страшные его опасения подтвердились. Торин так и не отпустил брата, а его самого не отпускал Азанулбизар. Прежний Торин — мудрый, справедливый, дальновидный — тоже погиб тогда, а вместо него вернулся Торин Дубощит. И добро бы, чтобы этот Дубощит разрушил только себя, но так ведь он и мальчишек за собой потянуть может.

— Веришь или нет, я знаю. Знаю! — с ожесточением рыкнул он. — Потому и ухожу.

— Ты? — переспросил Двалин быстрей, чем нужно было. Вот это новость. Хотя... если трезво подумать, самый лучший выход. Раз Торин сам понимает, значит, не всё потеряно. — Куда ты собрался?

— Пока к Даину, а потом посмотрим. Может, Махал оглянулся на наши беды и сам умертвил Смауга, — в глазах Торина зажёгся злобноватый огонёк, лишивший Двалина только-только забрезжившей надежды. — И Фили с Кили, глядишь, подрастут, вместе их учить будем. Но ты со мной не идёшь, — почему-то вдруг решил подчеркнуть он, — ты здесь полезней будешь. Помоги Дис, если что.

С этими словами он тяжело поднялся, прошёл мимо Двалина в спальню, чуть задержался, задев его плечом, словно раздумывая, не стоит ли сделать или сказать что-нибудь ещё. Ждать поцелуя было глупо, а за день Двалин (да и сам Торин) вымотался настолько, что в кровати мечтал оказаться только затем, чтобы поспать. Так что когда Торин просто похлопал его по плечу, Двалин понял всё, что он вложил в этот жест. И стало ещё горше.

Дорого дался им всем этот проклятый Азанулбизар, до сих пор продолжал силы тянуть и душу выворачивать каждому по-своему. Может, и вправду Торину лучше уйти, пока тоска о брате окончательно его не съела? И Дис успокоится, и с мальчишками всё в порядке будет... и Даин Торина обратно сделает нормальным гномом, таким, по которому Двалин скучал до одурения.

— Завтра попрощаюсь со всеми, — негромко произнёс Торин уже из спальни, стягивая кафтан, и в пламени свечи мелькнули его бледные плечи. — Жаль, правда, что в этот поход мы не вместе отправляемся. Столько воспоминаний, а?

— Чушь не пори, — устало бросил Двалин, отделившись наконец от косяка. Картинка сложилась в его голове, стоило принять именно то решение, которое с самого начала казалось ошибкой. И как-то сразу угасшая было надежда вернулась. — С тобой я пойду, куда денусь? Твоя сестра сама может за собой присмотреть, а вот ты — едва ли.

На какую-то минуту Двалин даже порадовался, что пришлось сегодня нянчиться с мелкими — если бы не они, как долго бы пришлось откладывать этот разговор? Двалину же нравилось обманываться, делать вид, что всё образуется само собой, что Торин справится. Страшно, что он не справляется. Счастье, что сам это понял. Авось вместе у них что и выйдет.

Замерший с кафтаном в руках Торин посмотрел на него настороженно, чуть недоверчиво, и всё же кивнул. Медленно его губы расползлись в широкой улыбке, и он кивнул снова.

— Спасибо, — сказал он с искренней благодарностью — ну, по крайней мере, Двалин на это надеялся. — Фили с Кили только не говори, чего я бегу, расстроятся же.

— И в мыслях не было, — Двалин затушил свечу и сам начал раздеваться. Пожалуй, что нужные для перехода вещи можно и завтра собрать. — Так и скажем, что ещё одно дело не для детей. А уж вырастут — поймут, или сам расскажешь, если захочешь.

— Поймут, — повторил за ним Торин и замолчал, раздумывая. Двалину невольно вспомнились братья, спавшие, крепко держась за руки, на скамье в его кузнице, и то, кого он видел на их месте. Не Фили и Кили, а Торина и Фрерина. Видение мелькнуло и угасло, едва Торин опустился на кровать рядом с ним. — Я буду надеяться.


	3. Чужими глазами

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Какие из достоинств нашел он в человеке, что казались ему достаточными, чтобы задержать на нем свой взгляд более чем на миг?

Название: Чужими глазами  
Автор: WTF Hobbit 2015  
Бета: WTF Hobbit 2015  
Размер: мини (1 730 слов)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Трандуил/Бард, Леголас  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: poetic justice  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждения: АУ, не слишком канонная смерть персонажей  
Краткое содержание: Какие из достоинств нашел он в человеке, что казались ему достаточными, чтобы задержать на нем свой взгляд более чем на миг?  
Для голосования: #. WTF Hobbit 2015 - работа "Чужими глазами"

 

Мысль о том, что мой отец может опуститься до подобного, никогда ранее даже не посещала мою голову, ибо не казалась возможной. Я привык считать отца образцом во всем, его решения были для меня законом, чего бы ни касались, но в момент, когда я увидел его рядом с этим человеком, моя многолетняя вера пошатнулась.

Их первая встреча произошла на моих глазах, и я не мог поверить, что у смертного хватит наглости на подобное. Он вышел к моему отцу, поклонившись лишь для видимости, и выпрямился, глядя прямо и гордо, будто был ему ровней. А потом и вовсе протянул грязную, в мозолях, ладонь, приветствуя. Я потянулся было за клинком, собираясь преподать человеку урок общения с королями, но отец, даже не обернувшись, остановил меня взмахом руки, а потом совершил немыслимое – и ответил человеку на рукопожатие.

Привыкший следовать за ним, я промолчал, заметив себе спросить позднее, что важного было в этом человеке, что мой отец нарушил привычные границы. Возможно, я упустил что-то, что увидел он с высоты своего опыта и мудрости. Но отец не торопился отвечать мне, отправляя с делами, и пусть я был горд нести приказы от его имени, такие перемены в нем досаждали мне и пугали.

За те немногие дни, что мы провели у подножия горы, ожидая ответа от упрямого гнома и решая, будем ли участвовать в переговорах или объявим осаду, я, наверное, возненавидел его. Говорят, наш народ не умел ненавидеть так яростно и горячо, как другие, но я был близок к этому как никогда. Человек был слишком близко к моему отцу – советовался, говорил с ним, даже спорил. А отец прислушивался к его доводам, как никогда к моим, полагая меня слишком юным для важных решений. Я прожил десять жизней этого человека, но ни разу не удостоился такого внимательного взгляда.

И я не мог оставаться в стороне.

Я обратился к волшебнику, спрашивая, чем мог этот нищий чужеземец околдовать моего отца, но старик смотрел на меня со снисходительностью и отвечал, что когда-нибудь я пойму природу этих чар. Ответ меня не устроил, но я не смел пререкаться с истари.

Мой отец проводил вечера с человеком и бутылкой местного вина, и хотя меня поначалу тоже приглашали, я принял приглашение только в первый раз, надеясь вызнать, что же происходило между ними. Но пища казалась чересчур острой, а вино – кислым, и я от скуки рассматривал нехитрые стены наспех сколоченного жилища, тогда как отец, закинув ногу на ногу, смеялся над словами смертного. Так смеялась Тауриэль над моими иной раз глупыми шутками, когда мы бродили по лесу вместе.

Между нами не было ничего кроме давней дружбы, но отец запретил ей даже смотреть в мою сторону, ибо не считал ее достойной парой для принца. Отец вообще мало кого считал достойным чего-либо, иной раз и я сам не был уверен, что был таковым в его глазах.

Какие из достоинств нашел он в человеке, что казались ему достаточными, чтобы задержать на нем свой взгляд более чем на миг?

Я узнал, что он происходил из рода правителей сгоревшего в огне Смауга города, но это было несколько сотен лет назад – совсем недавно для меня и вечность – для смертных. За это время кровь, какой бы королевской ни была, разбавилась кровью простолюдина как то виной проточной водой. Я мог допустить, что отец знал Гириона, но ведь не мог же он верить, что в этом человеке остались какие-то черты старого знакомого?

Его единственным заслуживающим внимание поступком было убийство проклятого дракона, но и в том была не одна его заслуга – он сам рассказал о дрозде, наделенном человеческой речью и подсказавшем место, в которое следовало целиться. Любой вышедший из совсем уж детского возраста эльф был способен попасть по мишени не хуже, так чем восхищаться?

Я задавал себе бессчетное количество вопросов, больше, чем когда-либо в жизни, в тщетных попытках понять поступки отца. Я привык, что за каждым его движением кроется свой умысел, иной раз я не замечал его сразу, разгадывая позднее, учась на его примере.

День уходил за днем, на смену осени пришел первый снег, едва прикрывший за ночь небольшую долину и подступы к горе. День за днем я видел этого человека рядом с отцом, у левого плеча, там, где всегда было мое место. Отец, кажется, даже не замечал, что меня не было рядом.

Вечера у костров и мирные тренировки сменились постоянным караулом и полной готовностью к сражению, когда гномы Железных холмов приблизились к горе, и хотя они не нападали на нас, отец приказал держать ухо востро. Этому бестолковому выражению научил его все тот же человек.

Необходимость видеть его около отца, видеть, как тот принижает его до своего уровня, отзывалась почти осязаемой тошнотой. Я бы убил его за это как преступника, и пусть меня бы осудили, но его смерть могла помешать планам отца на сокровища, за которыми мы сюда и пришли. Сокровища, к которым отца тянуло уже давно. Я не имел права нарушить его желание сделать самому себе желанный подарок. Единственное, чего мне хотелось – самому отправиться в гору и вынести оттуда и знаменитый аркенстон, и те алмазы, и ожерелье, что когда-то обманом оставили себе гномьи отродья. Перед тем, как уснуть, я представлял, как приношу отцу тяжелую деревянную шкатулку, открываю ее – и свет камней отражается в его счастливых глазах. Глуп был человек, говоривший, что не в драгоценностях была радость. Как бродячий кот, что не станет есть незнакомую, пусть и вкусную пищу, довольствуясь пойманной крысой, он не был способен осознать их истинную цену.

Как и не был способен оценить дар судьбы, позволившей ему находиться рядом с истинным королем.

Дни становились холоднее, а ночи – длиннее, и ожидание начинало тяготить. Я видел, как все мрачнее становятся мои собратья, как все более глубокое отчаяние проступает на лице Тауриэль, когда та вспоминает о своем гноме, и только мой отец сохранял прежнее расположение духа, оказываясь особенно довольным по утрам, когда я заставал его уходящим из чужого шатра.

А потом пришли орки.

Я был на другом конце лагеря, когда протрубили наступление. Я видел вскочившего на верного оленя отца и не смог не поморщится, заметив рядом с ним человека. Отец склонился к нему, и тут меня позвали, узнавая следующий приказ. Когда я повернулся обратно, человек уже пропал из виду.

Я хорошо уяснил – битва не время отвлекаться. Наученный рассказами об отце моего отца, я был собран как никогда, и с каждым убитым орком пробираясь все ближе к тому месту, где взяли в кольцо моего отца, я думал лишь о том, что мы должны – обязаны – победить тьму.

Я едва успевал отбиваться, времени, чтобы оглядываться по сторонам, уже не было, и я слишком поздно заметил летящие в моего отца стрелы. Он отбил две на лету мечом, попутно ударив попытавшегося вскарабкаться на оленя орка по незащищенной шее, но последняя попала бы прямо в его лицо. Я едва не закричал, желая предупредить и в то же время ужасаясь, когда перед моим взором возникла еще одна стрела, сбивая на землю ту, что угрожала отцу.

Кажется, впервые за последнее время мы сделали что-то вместе с ним – посмотрели в одном направлении.

Человек мог бы использовать стрелу, чтобы защитить себя – упавшего на него орка возможно было заколоть до смерти, но он выбрал другую участь. И хотя отец рванулся к нему, я уже видел, что он спешится, чтобы поднять на руки уже мертвое тело.

И пусть я все это время мысленно желал человеку смерти, я был рад, что он дожил до момента, когда действительно сможет стать для отца полезным. И даже не почувствовал прежнего отвращения, призывая воинов, прикрывая отца, забывшего, кажется, что вокруг кипит битва.

... конечно, мы победили. Пусть и с потерями, но мы смогли отразить атаку и уничтожить так много орков, как дотянулась рука. Все-таки покинувшие свою крепость гномы под руководством Торина оплакивали смерть вождя и его родственников и решали, кому же отойдет теперь гора, которую они так страстно защищали.

Люди, впервые попавшие в такой силы битву, пытались заново собраться, бросались то в одно, то в другое, одновременно плача по погибшим и деля свою долю полученного золота.

Я же был счастлив, и не только от того, что все закончилось для нашего народа наименьшими жертвами и наилучшим образом. Человек погиб, и больше не будет этого сброда рядом с моим отцом. Он вернется со мной в королевство, и все будет как прежде. Но я ошибся.

Дети смертного принесли моему отцу ожерелье и письмо, и он буквально выгнал меня из шатра прежде, чем я увидел, что в нем было. Никогда еще не было у него от меня стольких секретов.

Я бродил неподалеку, то и дело бросая взгляды на трепыхавшуюся на ветру занавесь, ожидая, когда отец выйдет, и гонял попавшихся под руку лучников. Наконец, ткань отдернулась, но это были всего лишь дети; у старшей я заметил в руках какой-то сундук. Я осторожно приблизился, не рискуя пока заходить и не выдавая своего присутствия, и потому увидел то, что не предназначалось для моих глаз. Отец сидел прямо на земле, прижимая скомканное в кулаке письмо к лицу. У ног его валялось невероятной красоты прозрачно-зеленое ожерелье, созданное, казалось, руками и чарами самих Ауле и Йаванны.

Я отошел, чувствуя себя таким же опустошенным, как мой отец, но вовсе не из-за гибели человека.

И каждый день после нашего возвращения домой я старался быть рядом, напоминая, кем он был всегда – для меня и всего леса, и хотя для остальных ничего не изменилось, я видел, как мой отец угасает словно догорающая в сумерках свеча.

Иногда у нас гостили старые знакомые – лорд Элронд с дочерью и сыновьями, с которыми я с удовольствием уходил охотиться на вновь появлявшихся орков. Как-то забрел и волшебник – и они с отцом заперлись вместе, вспоминая, наверное, о былых днях.

Улучив момент, я вновь подошел к нему с тем же вопросом, что и годы назад. Я спросил, как снять с отца эти проклятые чары, как сделать так, чтобы он снова стал самим собой. Ответом мне вновь стала снисходительная улыбка.

\- Я говорил тебе уже, дорогой принц, ты поймешь позже природу этих чар. Мне жаль, но никто не в силах снять их по своему лишь желанию.

Прошли годы, а после них – еще и еще, и новая война пришла в наши земли. Война, которая уносила в свой вихрь всех, как бы далеко они ни были от того, кто ее начал. Собирался Совет, и я предложил отцу свою кандидатуру, надеясь, что наконец-то стал в его глазах достаточно взрослым, чтобы представлять наше королевство.

Поколебавшись, отец все-таки отпустил меня, и уже спустя несколько дней Ривенделл принял меня, а с ним – все те, кто присутствовал на совете.

Я пришел на него вершить судьбу мира, но, кажется, нашел себе погибель. И глядя в чуть насмешливые, спокойные глаза странника с севера, бесстрашно протянувшего мне руку, я вспоминал битву, окончившуюся десятилетия назад и слова, повторенные совсем недавно.

Волшебник за моей спиной негромко засмеялся и продолжил свою историю.


	4. Родными глазами

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мне не нужно было объяснять, что происходило между ними

Название: Родными глазами  
Автор: WTF Hobbit 2015  
Бета: WTF Hobbit 2015  
Размер: мини (1 468 слов)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Трандуил/Бард, Сигрид  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: взгляд со стороны  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждения: АУ, не слишком канонная смерть персонажей  
Краткое содержание: Мне не нужно было объяснять, что происходило между ними  
Для голосования: #. WTF Hobbit 2015 - работа "Родными глазами"

 

В мгновение, когда гномы появились в нашем доме, я ясно поняла, что наша жизнь уже не будет прежней. Что-то надвигалось, что-то страшное и неотвратимое, и чем светлее становился взор старшего гнома, тем больше мрачнел мой отец. Я видела, что он уже и не рад был, что связался с ними, и внутри себя я стыдилась, что это из-за нас он согласился принять гномьи деньги, согласился провести их в город. Мы были причиной, пусть и невольной, по которой наш город сгорал дотла.

Эльфы пришли так стремительно, что я даже не успела толком разглядеть их. Они лечили, дрались, защищали себя и нас, и я помогала им, и укрывала собой Тильду, втолкнув ее под стол, когда напали орки. Я слышала ужасные звуки с улицы, удары тел о стены, о землю и молилась, чтобы светловолосый эльф смог уничтожить орка, вслед за которым ринулся.

Женщина же осталась с нами и гномом, и она приказала нам усаживаться в лодку, и сама гребла, и в другой ситуации я бы нашла в себе силы помогать ей или самой додуматься, что нужно делать, но все, что я могла — прижимать к себе плачущую сестру и безуспешно звать отца.

Мне хотелось бежать за ним, бросив все, искать, пусть даже среди горящих руин, и я чуть было не вскочила и не выпрыгнула на подмостки, когда лодка приблизилась слишком сильно. Но тут эльфийка посмотрела на меня, и по ее взгляду я поняла, что это будет самым глупым поступком в моей жизни. Отец не хотел бы, чтобы я погибла, ища его. Чтобы мои сестра и брат остались вдвоем. Я сдержанно кивнула ей и едва удержалась, чтобы не спросить, отправилась ли бы она на моем месте за гномом, что не сводил с нее восхищенных глаз.

Каким бы ни был ответ, мое решение было верным. Отец вернулся к нам — замерзшим, промокшим, но невероятно счастливым — и вернулся героем. Он обнимал нас, до синяков, будто боясь отпустить, а люди вокруг кричали его имя и называли королем. Теперь они гордились моим отцом так, как я гордилась всю свою жизнь.

Но это были лишь слова, а правда же была в том, что мы остались без крова и тепла, и даже на ярком дневном солнце ясно чувствовалось приближение зимы. Отец решил — занимать руины, оставшиеся от Дейла, укрыться там, найти все — до последней крохи хлеба и щепки дерева — и использовать. Мы с Тильдой помогали раненым, Баин — носился за отцом с поручениями. Решено было не устраиваться на ночлег до тех пор, пока это не будет безопасно, пока не будет накормлен каждый, и когда этот момент наступил, мы упали там, где стояли, уставшие как никогда в жизни.

И утро встретило нас блеском, затмившим само солнце.

Золотое море расступилось навстречу вышедшему на крыльцо дома, в котором мы остались, отцу. Мы высыпали следом и застыли, как и все те, кто уже поднялся и тоже вышел на улицу.

Окажись мы на самой недосягаемой высоте, и даже тогда этот эльф смотрел бы на нас сверху вниз. Если бы кто-то смог оторвать от него взгляд и взглянуть на меня, рассмеялся бы, заметив, как широко я раскрыла от изумления рот. Я никогда еще не видела и не думала, что увижу что-то настолько завораживающее, настолько опасное...

Отец вышел вперед и поприветствовал его. Я заметила, как шагнул вперед тот светловолосый эльф, что на краткий миг оказался в нашем доме, и сразу же поняла, кем тот был. Королевский сын. А одним движением соскользнувший со спины огромного оленя и протянувший руку моему отцу был самим королем, о котором в нашем городе ходили лишь легенды.

Позднее я отругала себя за это, но тогда я была даже благодарна дракону за то, что сейчас мой отец стоял равным самому Трандуилу. От меня не ускользнуло презрение в глазах его сына, и я с испугом и начавшим подниматься отвращением перевела взгляд обратно на короля. Никто не смел смотреть на моего отца с презрением, даже эльфы. Но в глазах Трандуила было что-то совсем иное.

Он был самоуверен, прямолинеен до грубости и непоколебим. И очень удивился, когда отец возразил ему. Баин за моей спиной выругался, испугавшись, что отец навлечет на себя гнев короля, и уже приготовился его защищать, когда Трандуил вдруг усмехнулся и, медленно обведя взглядом толпу людей, легко махнул в сторону горы:

— Ну попробуй, посмотрим.

И кивнул своей страже, чтобы те подвели отцу коня.

Только к вечеру я поняла, что не видела отца весь день. Я была занята, помогая разбирать и разносить припасы, что привезли с собой эльфы, и время пролетело очень быстро. Я отправилась на поиски, но далеко уходить мне не понадобилось — брат поймал меня за руку и восхищенно выпалил:

— Отец на совете у короля! Тот ему даже свой плащ пожаловал!

Новость о том, что отец выступает за целый город, разнеслась среди людей, и все, кроме прихвостней прежнего бургомистра, приняли его как нового вождя. Я знала — отец никогда не хотел им быть, но была уверена, что он нас не подведет. Кажется, он приходил тогда ночью, совсем поздно, поправил мне одеяло, и король эльфов стоял рядом с ним, рука — на плече отца. Может, мне только приснилось.

Мы нечасто видели его после приезда эльфов, и пусть я скучала, и утешала Тильду, объясняя, что отец вовсе не бросил нас, напротив, это ради нас он идет на переговоры, ради нас препирается с упертым гномом, я была рада за него. Вечная печать угрюмости, оставленная смертью нашей матери и тяжелой жизнью, словно бы исчезала. С каждым недолгим появлением он будто становился выше, сильнее, увереннее, и я точно знала, кого стоит благодарить за то, что отец перестал в себе сомневаться.

Мне не нужно было объяснять, что происходило между ними.

Шли дни, и, казалось, война никогда не начнется. Десять гномов не могли быть противниками для войска людей и эльфов, и я не беспокоилась, занятая беготней между кухней и тяжелоранеными. И потому не сразу поняла, что произошло.

Один миг — и остальные женщины подобрались, собирая нехитрые пожитки, и мы закрылись в стенах прежней ратуши, тогда как мужчины вооружались всем, что могли найти. Строго наказав Тильде не выходить, я сама бросилась к воротам, туда, куда уходили люди, где виднелся блеск золотых доспехов, и увидела знакомый силуэт всадника на рогатом звере. Он наклонился вниз, а потом резко выпрямился и рванул вперед. Я узнала в человеке, к которому он наклонялся, своего отца, увидела, как тот вскидывает меч, призывая всех на битву... И не смогла сдержать улыбки.

Я была уверена — он защитит отца. Он обязан был защитить его. И потому, когда новости об исходе битвы дошли до нас, я до последнего отказывалась в них верить.

Его хоронили с теми же почестями, с какими гномы хоронили своего павшего короля, и я слушала и не слышала потоки сожалений и соболезнований. Я могла стоять только потому, что сестра и брат прижимались ко мне с обеих сторон. Мы поддерживали друг друга, но пошевелись мы — наверное, рухнули бы замертво все трое.

Далеко не сразу я вспомнила о казавшемся давним разговоре и просьбе отца, на случай, если он уже не вернется. Он рассказал нам и про сокровища, и про уговоры, и я отмахивалась от его слов, не желая даже допускать мысли, что с ним может что-то случится. Но все-таки запомнила наказ.

Я не смогла заставить себя не открывать письма — оно было последним, что осталось от отца, и слезы покатились по моему лицу, едва я увидела первые строки. Отец никогда не был многословен и он остался верен себе, но для того, что он хотел передать, их и не было нужно много.

Я утерла слезы, свернула письмо и отправилась сначала в сокровищницу, забрав кое-что из причитавшегося только нашей семье сундука и, взяв с собой увязавшуюся следом Тильду, отправилась в лагерь эльфов.

Они уже снимались — медленно, но верно, но шатер короля все еще стоял. И нас пропустили сразу, даже не спрашивая, кто мы. Я поклонилась стоявшему у входа эльфу, и он вдруг в ответ поклонился мне.

Я не знала, как начать разговор, да и нечего мне было говорить. Он взял из моих рук письмо и шкатулку, отложив на стол, и вновь повернулся ко мне.

— Он выбрал защитить меня, — произнес он ровно, и в его глазах я не увидела сожаления. Я вообще ничего там не увидела — как в разбитом зеркале. — Если вам что-то нужно, скажите.

Я покачала головой. Нам нужен был отец, но никто не мог нам его вернуть.

— Не забывайте о нем, господин, — попросила я, повторяя то, что он и так прочитает.

Он медленно кивнул в ответ, и я приняла его. Я хотела было уйти, но он окликнул нас. Я обернулась — в его руках был меч.

— Отдайте брату. Я оставлю помощь для строительства.

«И прослежу за всем», — подумалось мне.

Я поблагодарила его, запоминая все равно оставшееся прекрасным лицо. Почему-то я была уверена, что сам он никогда более не придет сюда.

На пути назад Тильда, молчавшая все время, вдруг спросила о том, что мучило меня какое-то время.

— Почему он не спас папу?

Я присела перед ней и обняла, чувствуя, как глаза вновь наполняются слезами, но теперь в них было чуть меньше горечи.

— Он спас, — прошептала я, поднимая сестру на руки. — Просто немного раньше.


	5. Ее король - едва ли

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сожаление их не уравнивает

Название: Ее король - едва ли  
Переводчик: WTF Hobbit 2015  
Бета: WTF Hobbit 2015  
Оригинал: Her King, She Doubts by Metallic_Sweet, разрешение получено  
Размер: мини (2 677 слов)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Тауриэль/Кили, Трандуил, Бард  
Категория: джен, гет  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: Сожаление их не уравнивает.  
Для голосования: #. WTF Hobbit 2015 - работа " Ее король - едва ли"

 

Король привычно пьян.

Что для нее непривычно, так это то, что и сама она до конца не трезва. Сидя у слабо горящего очага, разглядывая сгорбленную фигуру своего короля, закрытую тенью от вечернего света, пробивающегося с балкона, она думает, что и не так уж пьяна. Опьянеть — значит выглядеть неподобающе, перестать контролировать себя, ощущать пространство и что-либо понимать. Она все прекрасно ощущает и понимает. Ее король - едва ли.

Но пьяные сомнения ей не в новинку и ничего не добавляют к пониманию короля. Он, как она уяснила давным-давно, король непростой, а характер у него еще сложнее.

Она слишком молода, чтобы считаться мудрой, ибо не застала ни Сильмариллы, ни Моргота. Кто-то просто скажет, что очень молода. То, что говорит ее король, куда ближе к истине.

Ее король остер на язык, но не лжет, что делает его хорошим правителем, быстрым и ловким, сильным и уверенным в себе, но неприятным собеседником.

Как она наслышана, ее король (а она о многом наслышана и как капитан стражи, и как простой эльф, ибо на каком бы языке не говорило существо, оно не прочь посплетничать) очень похож на отца.

Она не знала Орофера, но судя по собранным ею сведениям, никто его не знал: ни жившие в те времена, ни советники, ни наблюдатели, ни даже его сын. В последние годы жизни король Орофер был непостижим, непонятен и казался жестоким. На небольшой территории он основал великое королевство, и его уважали и почитали, но не понимали. Именно в этом отец и сын походили друг на друга, оба: — могущественные короли в тяжелые времена.

Но не Орофер ее король. Даже она знает, что у Орофера не было чувства юмора, зато было не по-эльфийски переменчивое настроение. Никто не упоминает об этом вслух, ибо есть вещи, которые не стоит произносить, но такова была правда. Орофер был хорошим королем, но он не был любим. Эльфы сторонились его вспышек гнева и внутренней тьмы, которую видела даже она, пусть даже Орофер никогда не был ее королем, и она знала о нем только по рассказам. Она еще помнит предательское облегчение при мысли, что Орофер погиб, а Трандуил стал королем, только из-за того, что Трандуил никогда не был и не будет так жесток.

Но Трандуилу выпало стать королем в неудачное время. Впрочем, как ей кажется, для этого не бывает удачного времени, но тогда он был в трауре. Войны и битвы не кончались, им предшествовали и Дориат, и предательства, и кровавые расправы. Все то, что она не сможет и представить даже после Битвы пяти воинств и Смауга и всего того, что еще случится. Леголас, который ненамного старше ее и сам все еще ребенок, ищет наставления даже мелочах, и Трандуил, насколько ей известно, старается изо всех сил. Он — их король, и, конечно, он могущественен, но он не из тех, кто знает, что делать с эмоциями.

Трандуил был еще молод во времена Моргота и сильмариллов, и легионов драконов и червей-оборотней. Смауг был всего один и он был гораздо меньше и слабее собратьев. Она не представляет, что случилось бы, будь Смауг больше, и это помогает ей лучше понять ситуацию. Часть ее подозревает, что у Трандуила не было возможности горевать. Возможно, будь его вечная жизнь чьей-то другой, у него осталось бы время на траур, но корона положила конец той жизни, что принадлежала Трандуилу-эльфу, в момент, когда накинула на него мантию Трандуила-короля. При дворе многие были куда старше ее, а те, кто жил еще при Орофере, были старше и самого Трандуила, но королевская мантия делала его взрослее и мудрее, все больше и больше отдаляя от остальных.

Трандуила любили и уважали за его возраст и мудрость, но его отдаленность была тем, что вызывает восхищение издали и ранит вблизи. Лишь нескольким позволено быть рядом, и она конечно знала об этом — думала, что знала — еще будучи капитаном. Леголас никогда не стал бы жаловаться, ибо он сын своего отца, хоть все и знают, что свет в его глазах — наследие давно погибшей матери. И если в глазах Орофера была ощутимая тьма, преследовавшая ее в детских кошмарах, то глаза Трандуила были отражением и света звезд на тихой воде, и солнечных лучей, просвечивающих сквозь занавесь. Орофер был в тени. Леголас следует за светом. А Трандуил...

Лишь волосы шевельнулись.

— Ты задумалась о чем-то.

Это не претензия, хоть и звучит схоже.

— Да.

Со своего места ей не видно выражения его лица, но ей и не нужно его видеть. Он немногословен и малопонятен в моменты, когда не раздает указания, и Леголас пошел в него. При всем своем свете и нескрываемой жажде жизни он немногим лучше, когда дело касается выражения эмоций. Многие забывают об этом и бывают неприятно поражены. Дело конечно не в том, что Леголас — принц и сын короля, а в той странной молчаливости, что свойственна всем эльфам. Иногда она замечала,что Леголасу словно чего-то не хватает. Он никому не уступит в силе, но когда дело доходит до разговоров, ему не достает слов или жестов и сказанное кажется насмешкой.

Но Леголас и сам осознает свои недостатки. Она давно его знает, и моменты, когда он, Леголас Зеленолист, светится ярче солнца на восходе, случаются все чаще и кажутся совсем настоящими. Этот свет в его широкой улыбке, превращающей его лицо в нечто неземное. В его пальцах, ощупывающих лук с невероятной бережностью, так, что этот лук становится продолжением его руки. В его взгляде, которым он удостаивал ее столько раз и который она всегда замечала, и о котором не выходит сожалеть (просто потому что).

Ей не хватает сожаления, и именно это подчеркивает ее собственные недостатки. Это отсутствие сожаления и позволяет ей сидеть на наблюдательной площадке с королем и пить с ним вино. Сожаление их не уравнивает. В конце концов, ее недостатки в том, что она не смогла сохранить и чего никогда бы не смогла иметь, ибо у нее не было никакого права. Она - уже не простая, неопытная эльфийка, но и до взрослости и мудрости ей далеко. Она — эльфийка, рожденная в Зеленом лесу, что уже давно не зелен, цветок, которому нужны шипы, чтобы пробиться к солнцу, и только такой она всегда была, есть и останется.

Ее король вдруг смеется, резко и коротко, и этот смех — не пьяное хихиканье и не напускное веселье. Скорее предупреждение.

— Еще вина?

Он спрашивает будто бы у невидимых звезд, и она знает, что это не то предложение, которое стоит принять. Он не ждет ее ответа, поднимаясь с кубком в руке. Она наблюдает за уверенной плавностью его движений, как хищник, следящий за другим хищником. Ни капли вина не проливается на пути от бутылки до кубка и до губ. Кубок опускается с глухим стуком, и Трандуил улыбается так широко, что почти видны зубы.

— Можешь уйти.

И она поднимается. Она всегда слушалась приказов, с того момента, когда выбрала свою должность, ибо несмотря на вечную жизнь, ее детство, как и у всех эльфов, было коротким. Она замирает у двери - внутренний инстинкт охотника не дает повернуться к другому охотнику спиной. Она слышит, как он выливает в кубок остатки вина.

— Тауриэль.

Их взгляды встречаются, и это ошибка, а она даже не может отвернуться. Он небрежно держит кубок, не улыбается и не хмурится, на его лице нет ни единой эмоции. Они ему и не нужны.

— Иди.

И она поворачивается. Даже хищники сбегают при виде смерти.

 

В какой-то момент она уходит в Озерный город, к самым границам Эребора. К руинам. Там полно людей и гномов, но занятые ими руины все равно остаются руинами. Она всегда будет чувствовать там запах крови и пепла, зловоние Смауга и всего произошедшего. Иногда она приходит туда с другими эльфами по делам, но чаще она уходит одна.

Бард, Убийца дракона и как там его еще называют против его воли, приветствует ее:

— Капитан Тауриэль.

Она больше не капитан и не раз напоминала об этом, но никто, похоже, не слышит.

— Бард.

Он улыбается в ответ.

Он хороший человек, грубоватый и благородный, напуганный всем, что на него свалилось, и она понимает его так, как не понимает никого. Он смотрит на нее снизу вверх с каменных ступенек, с которых только недавно счистили весь мох и грязь. Судя по его рукам, он принимал в этом непосредственное участие.

— Ты шла в Дейл или дальше к горе?

По правде говоря, она еще сама не знает. В последнее время она многое решает сама. Ее король не гонит ее, но и не держит. Официально она все еще изгнана, но король как и всегда непостижим. Он продолжает править, и те его решения, что касаются управления, понятны и правильны, но в его глазах застыла смерть, и Тауриэль просто не может долго находиться рядом.

Она непривычно пожимает плечами, вдруг осознавая, что наверное похожа на Леголаса в этот момент. Бард улыбается, но не насмешливо.

— Иногда я... — он запинается, и лицо его становится неуверенным. Она понимает — он не привык к обдумыванию своих слов. — Я не знаю, что вообще делаю.

Они надолго так замирают, один взгляд вверх, другой — вниз. Они не просят друг у друга совета, ибо слепой, ведущий слепого — глупость и совсем не про них. Она задается вопросом, не таково ли ощущение, что у тебя есть друг, и оно тут же напоминает об эмоциях, что предпочла бы похоронить.

Она сглатывает.

— Я знаю, — говорит она, и она действительно знает.

 

Она рассматривает Трандуила при свете звезд.

Редкое зрелище, ибо ее король редко покидает пределы леса. Она бы и не заметила его, если бы, почувствовав непривычную слабость и волнение, не остановилась на привал. Она выпрямляется, давя в себе желание отпрянуть, и разглядывает странные очертания, которые принимают тени, когда он идет между деревьев по самой пограничной дороге. Он склонил голову набок и сложил руки на груди и что-то держит. И он один.

Последнее и заставляет ее подняться на ноги. Она больше не капитан и даже не стража, но она была в ней долгие годы. Она торопится, и в голове роятся тысячи вопросов, и спешка делает ее куда более заметной, чем ей стоило бы быть. Ее король останавливается, но не поворачивается.

— Тауриэль.

Она замирает.

— Мой лорд, — зовет она, не понимая, когда успела так запыхаться, — где ваша охрана?

Он разворачивается, и их взгляды встречаются. Она видит и смерть, и звездный свет, и стекло. У него в руках — зеркало.

— Моя охрана прямо здесь.

Ей кажется, что она сходит с ума, и она делает шаг назад, а потом три — вперед. Ей знакомо зеркало в его руках, и от этого осознания в горле встает ком.

— Оно мое.

Он бережно держит ее карманное зеркальце, подарок, оставшийся с тех давних пор, когда она еще не была капитаном стражи. Ей хочется схватить его, но ведь оно в руках ее короля, а она изгнана, и все же...

— Это все, что у тебя теперь есть, — говорит он.

Он склоняет голову так, словно она что-то то ли очень интересное, то ли совершенно отвратительное. Он всегда на нее так смотрел, и вдруг ей хочется плакать.

— Мой лорд...

— Я не твой лорд, — в его словах нет жестокости, он никогда не был жесток, и она это знает. — Ты изгнана.

И все-таки она жалко всхлипывает.

 

Она чувствует, что увядает, и осознает это в тот самый момент, когда вкладывает камень обратно в еще теплую, одетую в перчатку руку. Тот камень вернулся к земле, что глубоко под горой. Она не может ни последовать за ним, ни сожалеть об этом.

Ее король смотрит на нее, и она смотрит в ответ и видит его насквозь. Трандуилу нет дела до теней и иллюзий, всего того, чего так много было в его отце. Он молчалив и загадочен, но он — хороший. Однажды она так обрадовалась, что служит именно ему, и с того времени ничего не изменилось Он не изменился. Только она.

— Я знаю.

Он протягивает ей зеркальце, и хотя это не приказ, она забирает его. Стекло и металл холодные на ощупь, оно сработано искусно, пусть и не изысканно. Она смотрится в зеркало и видит смерть в отражении собственных глаз.

— Иди, - говорит Трандуил.

Она уходит.

 

Они пьют уже так давно, что огонь затухает и холод начинает подбираться ближе, и Бард наконец чувствует, что пришло время для его вопроса.

— Что случилось с капитаном Тауриэль?

Трандуил отвечает не сразу, но Бард уже привык к такой тишине. В делах государственных ей никогда нет места, и словами Трандуил бьет так же быстро, как и мечом, и в эти моменты он несомненный король. Но тогда, когда рядом вино, а оно всегда рядом, Бард снова просто Бард, а Трандуил не совсем свой, но Бард уже начал понимать, что, возможно, нет никакого Трандуила. Есть только мозаика, которую нужно собирать из отдельных фрагментов.

— Ее больше нет, — наконец, произносит Трандуил и тянется налить им обоим еще вина. — Уже десять лун.

Та часть Барда, что принадлежит простому, многое повидавшему человеку, хочет спросить еще кое-что, но та часть, что носит теперь все эти имена и пугает Барда в зеркале, и так знает ответ.

— Она ушла спокойно?

Трандуил смаргивает, и это застает Барда врасплох. Вопрос самый обычный, но по реакции кажется, будто Бард спросил о чем-то совсем странном. Трандуил покачивает кубком, но в движении нет привычной свойственной ему аккуратной небрежности. Молчание тянется до момента, пока Трандуил, ссутулившись, не усаживается обратно. То, что обычно выглядит беспечностью, сейчас кажется самозащитой.

— Нет.

Бард сжимает свой кубок. Он вдруг чувствует себя ужасно расстроенным. Не из-за Трандуила и не из-за Тауриэль. Он сам не знает, из-за чего. Просто расстроен.

— Оу, — только и произносит он.

И делает большой глоток, хотя вино очень крепкое. Трандуил глядит в свой кубок.

Неожиданно Барду приходит в голову сумасшедшая мысль — может быть, все они не такие уж и разные, что люди, что гномы, что эльфы и даже хоббиты.

— Жаль, — признается Бард, потому что он человек, он пьян и он может произносить подобные вещи, — что я не смог попрощаться.

Трандуил в ответ смотрит на него так, будто хочет сказать хоть что-нибудь, высказать все, но не существует подходящих слов. В его взгляде нет отчаяния — как нет ни света, ни надежды. Ничего нет.

— Да, жаль.

Больше и добавить нечего.


	6. Во снах потерявшийся

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Битва пяти воинств давно уже окончена, но не желает отпускать Трандуила.

Название: Во снах потерявшийся  
Автор: WTF Hobbit 2015  
Бета: WTF Hobbit 2015  
Размер: мини (2 497 слов)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Трандуил/Леголас  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: драма, hurt/comfort  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждения: упоминание инцеста  
Краткое содержание: Битва пяти воинств давно уже окончена, но не желает отпускать Трандуила.  
Размещение: только после деанона  
Для голосования: #. WTF Hobbit 2015 - работа "Во снах потерявшийся"

 

— Я... не могу вернуться.

Трандуил смотрел на неестественно-белое, помертвелое лицо сына, который отвёл взгляд, и ужас в одно мгновение пробрал его до самых костей. Леголас, его мальчик, неразумное дитя, его плоть и кровь, — и не желал возвращаться домой. Почему, из-за чего? Трандуил хотел было шагнуть навстречу, спросить, что случилось с Леголасом, что он говорит такие жестокие слова, но словно чья-то могучая рука удержала его на месте.

Сын дрожал от едва сдерживаемого гнева. Злоба засела во всех чертах его лица, исказила, превратила в холодного и безжалостного воина, — безжалостного, в первую очередь, к отцу.

— Куда ты пойдёшь?

— Я не знаю.

Услышав свой голос, Трандуил пришёл в отчаяние: он желал подойти к Леголасу, обнять его, но вместо этого продолжал скупо цедить слова как приговор:

— Иди на север, найди дунэдайн. Среди них есть молодой следопыт, познакомься с ним. Его отец, Араторн, был хорошим человеком... его сын однажды может стать великим.

Леголас смотрел как будто бы на него, а вроде и мимо, и Трандуил не мог ничего сделать, чтобы это исправить. В его спине, между лопаток словно засел орочий клинок, и любое движение причиняло такую боль, что в глазах Трандуила темнело, а дыхание перехватывало, и он в любой момент мог просто упасть ничком на камни и бесплотным духом отправиться в Чертоги Мандоса. Его единственное дитя убивало его своим безразличием и как будто не замечало этого.

«Что я делаю? Почему не могу подойти?»

Трандуил протянул руку, чтобы призвать Леголаса одуматься и повременить с таким решением... но рука не слушалась его. Попробовал позвать, но умоляюще-отчаянное «Леголас!» раздалось словно только в его голове. Скрипнув зубами, Трандуил заставил себя шагнуть навстречу сыну и... у него опять ничего не вышло.

«Почему ты не слышишь меня, сын? Почему хочешь уйти?»

Краем уха он слышал тихий жалобный плач за стеной, но никак не мог сообразить, кто это. На Леголаса больно было смотреть: едва всхлипывания становились громче, как он сжимал кулаки, метался растерянным и одновременно злым взглядом по сторонам, разрываясь между желанием скорей уйти или же остаться. Трандуил по-прежнему не мог двинуться с места, его как будто приморозили вековым холодом. Он не понимал, зачем сыну потребовалось уходить и именно сейчас, сразу после битвы, когда и тело, и душа болели, и казалось, что легче осесть на припорошенные снегом камни, закрыть глаза и уснуть навсегда.

Как отец, он знал, что Леголас не может оставаться с ним вечно и однажды придёт время отпустить его, но не сейчас, им ещё столько всего нужно было сказать друг другу. К тому же, Леголас любил его больше всего в Средиземье, он просто не мог так поступить.

— Леголас, — когда Трандуил наконец произнёс именно то, что хотел, он вздохнул с невероятным облегчением... но почему-то следующие его слова прозвучали как прощание: — Твоя мать любила тебя... больше всех на свете. Больше жизни.

Почему он говорил такие глупости, ведь дети эльфов рождаются только в любви и по любви? Почему говорил о супруге, когда должен был о своём сердце? И почему про Ниеннор Трандуил сказал так, словно она умерла и очень давно? Она ведь уплыла в Валинор лишь четверть Эпохи назад!

«Леголас! Леголас! Сын!»

Но, кажется, Трандуил мог бы надрываться вечно и всё без толку. Полуобернувшись, Леголас приложил ладонь к груди в прощальном жесте, в последний раз коротко взглянул на отца, обдав его яростью и обидой раненого в самое сердце эльфа, и бросился к лестнице. Трандуил же опять не совладал с собственным телом: против воли повернулся спиной и зашагал в противоположную сторону, откуда слышались рыдания.

Ступив на полуобрушенную террасу, он застыл, увидев распростёртого на камнях гнома и скорчившуюся рядом эльфийку. Она была столь жалка и ничтожна в своих слезах и поцелуях, которыми усыпала лицо убитого, что Трандуил бросил на неё лишь один взгляд, а уже пропитался... не сочувствием — отвращением.

«Тауриэль», — всплыло в его голове незнакомое имя, и всё сразу прояснилось. Леголас влюблён в Тауриэль, а она выбрала этого гнома...

Трандуил прикрыл глаза, понимая, какие муки пришлось испытать его сыну, и внезапно осознал: Леголас ушёл, Леголас больше не вернётся. Трандуил сам направил его к тому, с кем сын может связать свою жизнь, и отныне Лихолесья не будет на его пути.

Осознание вдруг оказалось похожим на боль от меча, пробившего доспехи и ударившего Трандуила в спину. Боль не давала дышать, проворачивалась калёным железом и жгла, не позволяя вырваться из этого дурмана, где Трандуил был не властен над собой, где только что из его груди вырвали целый кусок и оставили кровоточить.

«Леголас! Вернись!»

Трандуил уже заорал, но спасительный крик, в который он вложил все силы, так и не раздался. Зато оглушающе и резко накатила чернота, в мгновение ока отобрав все чувства; он ухнул куда-то вниз, откуда никак не выбраться, и его снова закружила боль — яростная, обжигающая и одновременно холодная, нескончаемая и подавляющая, прохватывавшая всё тело вяжущими, ноющими приступами.

— Леголас!

— Ada?

Барахтаясь, он вынырнул с глубины и резко сел, дыша так глубоко, что заболели рёбра. Следом заныл левый бок, дикой болью перекрутило спину, и Трандуил, ослеплённый обилием ярких красок, зажмурился и начал заваливать обратно, но кто-то подхватил его в последний момент. Объятия были сильными, но нежными; Трандуил, судорожно шаря вокруг, скрюченными пальцами вцепился в волосы другого эльфа и лишь потом испустил слабый вздох. От чужих прядей сладко тянуло молодой травой и кувшинками, и из сердца Трандуила наконец исчезли паника и страх. Леголас. Это — Леголас.

— Ada? Ada, ты слышишь меня?

Трандуил с трудом разлепил пересохшие губы:

— Сын...

В следующее мгновение его губ уже коснулась фляжка, и Трандуил благодарно припал к ней, жадными глотками втягивая воду.

— Леголас... Как я рад, что ты вернулся, — собрав все силы, заговорил он, открыв наконец глаза. Надежда, что Леголас одумался и решил остаться, воодушевила его, и Трандуил, осторожно поведя плечами (спина всё-таки болела, хотя он вроде вырвался из кошмара), потянулся к сыну, забирая с его губ такой нужный сейчас поцелуй. — Умоляю, скажи, что ты не покинешь меня.

Леголас посмотрел на него с нескрываемым удивлением. Не утерпев, Трандуил ласково погладил его по щеке костяшками пальцев и только тут понял, что обнимавший его сын был одет не в охотничий костюм или походную кирасу, а в официальные дворцовые одежды, и его голову венчала тонкая тиара. Непонимание затаилось холодком под сердцем. Трандуил быстро сообразил, что просто ещё раз во сне пережил ту кошмарную битву, когда чуть не лишился сына, но сколько же он спал? И что произошло, пока он не мог вырваться из своего кошмара?

— Ada, я никогда тебя не оставлю, — произнёс тот и поцеловал Трандуила в уголок рта. — У меня и в мыслях не было уходить, тем более, когда ты ещё не оправился от ран.

— Но как же? Ты сам сказал мне у Эребора, что не можешь вернуться в наш лес.

Светлое лицо Леголаса помрачнело из-за непонимания. Встревоженно засматривая Трандуилу в глаза (тот в ответ смотрел испытующе, но с надеждой), Леголас тихо произнёс:

— Отец, я не был у Эребора. Ты один повёл войско к Одинокой горе, сказав, что даже в такое время мы не можем оставить лес без правителя. Я был здесь все эти недели.

— Недели? О каких неделях ты говоришь, Леголас, всё случилось за два дня... — Трандуил осёкся и прижал ладонь ко рту.

Так и это было сном? Но всё так походило на правду, было так убедительно, что Трандуил, разумеется, поверил — однако это сон? Трандуил торопливо оглядел сына: нет, в его глазах не осталось и следа той бессильной злобы, когда знаешь, что не можешь ничего изменить. Леголас смотрел взволнованно, но не тая в душе смертельную рану, нанесённую расставанием. Как такое могло быть? Трандуил и желал и боялся поверить.

— Но как же... — начал было он и замолчал, боясь ещё больше встревожить сына вопросами. Даже если участие Леголаса в Битве пяти воинств ему привиделось в кошмаре, гномы всё равно мертвы... и тот, которого полюбила Тауриэль, тоже. — Как... Тауриэль?

После короткого молчания Леголас непонимающе спросил:

— Кто такая Тауриэль?

— Как это — кто? Я понимаю твою сердечную боль, сын: ты пытаешься поскорей вычеркнуть эту эльфийку из своей жизни, но нельзя делать вид, будто она для тебя не существует, — Трандуил покачал головой. Такой поступок принесёт Леголасу только ещё больше боли, нельзя так делать, ох, нельзя. — Иначе со временем ты возненавидишь каждого, кто случайно напомнит тебе о ней. Ты... уже назначил кого-нибудь на пост главы дворцовой стражи вместо неё?

Тут Леголас долго не отвечал, и каждое такое мгновение было для Трандуила невыносимым. Сон сном, но Тауриэль существовала в действительности и разбила сердце его сына... Ни один эльф не заслуживает такой участи как неразделённая любовь, и чем Трандуил не угодил валар, что они послали его сыну подобную кару? Леголас же ещё юн и чист, Трандуил дарил ему всю свою любовь, ласкал и лелеял, а всё равно не смог уберечь от такой боли.

— Прости меня, Листик, — печально прошептал он, очертив пальцами контур лица Леголаса. — Я тебя не уберёг...

Леголас поймал его ладонь в свою, крепко поцеловал и вдруг, повинуясь непонятному чувству, усыпал её мелкими-мелкими поцелуями. Столько страдания было в них, столько тоски, что Трандуил лишился дара речи и не мог спросить, что случилось.

— Ada, стражей уже пятьсот вёсен возглавляет Тириндор, — с тревогой сказал Леголас, и Трандуил оцепенел. — А в нашем лесу нет и не было эльфийки по имени Тауриэль. Да даже если бы и была, я бы не смог влюбиться в неё, потому что уже давно люблю тебя и мне больше никто не нужен. Разве ты этого не помнишь?

Конечно, он помнил! Помнил и нежную ласку Леголаса, на которую отвечал собственной лаской, и страсть, от которой они горели оба, потому-то так больно и страшно было поверить в тот кошмар, где его кровиночка решил уйти. Только осознание, что Трандуил не может найти грань между правдой и своим сном, быстро погасило радость от мысли, что Леголас любил и любит только его.

— Что с тобой, отец? Ты ведь просто прилёг отдохнуть. Но прежде ты никогда не отдыхал днём, даже когда был ранен куда сильнее. Ada, ты солгал мне? Рана тревожит тебя куда больше, чем ты сказал, верно? Я имею право знать!

Рана? Ах, рана. Неправильно испытывать облегчение от знания, что ты ранен, но Трандуилу внезапно стало легче — от усталости он прикрыл глаза, и перед ними тут же вспыхнула яркая картинка боя у Одинокой горы и орка, от чьего удара он не успел увернуться.

Значит, в настоящем бою он был один. Разумеется, один, иначе бы Леголас прикрыл его спину. И никакой Тауриэль нет и в помине… Трандуил сел, не взирая на ослепительную вспышку боли, и прижал сына к груди.

— Я в порядке, Леголас, в порядке. Я просто устал. Переоценил свои силы и уснул.

— Ты говорил очень странные вещи, Ada, — сообщил Леголас, не поверив.

— Потому что я видел очень странный сон, его трудно было отличить от правды, — Трандуил, успокаивая, нежно коснулся поцелуями его висков и носа. — Будто ты ослушался меня и убежал сражаться к Эребору вслед за эльфийкой, в которую был влюблён... а она предпочла моему сыну гнома.

— Гнома? — напряжённые плечи Леголаса наконец расслабились, и лучше прочих звуков зашелестел его смешок. — Ada, ты в самом деле считаешь, что эльфийка может полюбить гнома? Что я могу полюбить кого-то, кроме тебя?

— Нет, ну что ты, сын. Что ты... — Трандуил зарылся носом в душистые пшеничные волосы сына... и тяжело вздохнул. Хоть он и удостоверился, что Леголас никуда не собирается и ни в кого не влюблён, вдруг это сейчас Трандуил пребывает в сладком сне?

Однако такого просто не могло быть. Морока недавнего кошмара наконец спала совсем, ум очистился, и Трандуил с облегчением почувствовал это. Он ведь и вправду прилёг после трапезы, когда рана под правой лопаткой совсем уж разболелась. Для сна Трандуил помнил всё слишком отчётливо и потому наконец успокоился.

С сожалением вздохнув, Леголас отстранился, и Трандуил торопливо попросил:

— Останься.

— Сейчас не могу. Прибыли посланники от людей, нужно узнать, что Бард хочет.

— Тогда я иду с тобой, — оперевшись на его плечо, Трандуил попробовал встать и завалился обратно от резкого приступа боли.

— Не надо, Ada, отдохни. Я справлюсь один, ты сможешь присоединиться к нам позже, — в глазах Леголаса вновь мелькнула тревога, и он виновато опустил взгляд. — Если бы я знал, что ты будешь так страдать, то не отпустил бы тебя одного.

— Не говори глупостей, Леголас, я поправлюсь, — он постарался улыбнуться как можно спокойней, однако мысль, что сын и вправду мог оказаться в том бою, отозвалась неприятной саднящей болью. — Иди и возвращайся поскорей.

Лишь когда за Леголасом закрылась дверь, Трандуил застонал в полный голос: боль от потревоженной раны — право, не стоило так резко двигаться — сводила с ума. Не стоило ложиться днём, Трандуил совсем не чувствовал себя отдохнувшим: всё тело ломило, голова стала тяжёлой, а воспоминания о кошмаре залегли неприятным грузом на сердце.

Вроде бы понятно, что с ним происходило: переживания последних недель — осада Эребора, муторные и неудачные переговоры, битва с орками, в которой он потерял стольких преданных воинов — всё это легло на его душу тяжким бременем. Вот только рана со временем заживёт, а воспоминания будут преследовать Трандуила ещё долго, и от них бесполезно скрываться. Похоже, что кошмар, где за его ошибки расплачивался Леголас, только начало этому.

— Леголас любит меня, — прошептал он, бессильно комкая свой плащ. — Любит. Нет никакой Тауриэль.

— Владыка!

Трандуил вздрогнул... и его локоть соскользнул с подлокотника кресла. Резкая боль от удара вскользь по рёбрам заставила его окончательно проснуться.

Тепло и уют покоев дворца сменились морозной прохладой, и ничего не понимающий Трандуил выпрямился в кресле, оглядываясь. Как он мог переместиться из своих комнат в походный шатёр?

— Владыка? — повторил кто-то, напоминая о себе, и, обернувшись, Трандуил увидел молодого стража, облачённого в боевые доспехи. — Митрандир просит принять его.

— Пусть обождёт.

Слова дались с трудом: от полного непонимания закружилась голова, Трандуил чувствовал, что утрачивает связь с происходящим, но показать свою слабость перед кем-то другим не мог. Жестом он велел стражу выйти и несколько минут просто сидел, зажмурился, и дышал часто и глубоко. Только шатёр всё равно никуда не делся, когда Трандуил открыл глаза.

Неужели... неужели? Он ведь только вырвался из кошмара Битвы у Одинокой горы, и вот вернулся сюда снова — Трандуилу слишком хорошо знаком был этот шатёр, установленный в развалинах Дейла так, что, выходя, он видел ворота Эребора. Разочарование и страх, какое-то предчувствие вцепились в него, мешая соображать; Трандуил судорожно сжимал подлокотники, пытаясь хоть как-то осмыслить, что тёплые и ласковые объятия сына, его уверения в любви — не больше, чем самообман. Должно быть, Леголас всё-таки был вместе с ним в бою и ушёл из-за Тауриэль, но сердце Трандуила не желало признавать, что сына теперь не будет рядом.

За что валар так наказывали его? Трандуил и без того уже тысячу раз пожалел, что пришёл к Эребору за старым долгом: даже такое количество камней Ласгалена, которое хранилось у гномов, не стоило множества эльфийских жизней. Если бы он знал, что потеряет столько воинов, что всё так печально закончится для любви Леголаса, пошёл бы он воевать с Торином? Нет. Только это уже не имело значения, сделанного не исправить. Трандуил закрыл лицо рукой. В груди болело всё сильней и совсем не от раны — он чувствовал, что не пострадал в битве — а от одиночества и от странного, непонятного ощущения, словно было что-то важное, что Трандуил не мог вспомнить. Или не хотел — наверное, именно так, потому что если это была та действительность, в которой он жил, Трандуил бы предпочёл не просыпаться вовсе.

— Ты и прежде вёл себя неразумно, — провозгласил Гэндальф, войдя без позволения в шатёр, — а сейчас и подавно. Трандуил, мы все разделяем твою скорбь, но твоим воинам нужен их король в такой тяжёлый момент. Отдалиться от них и лелеять свою печаль — это самое худшее, что ты можешь сейчас сделать.

Трандуил и желал бы сказать, что Гэндальф не прав, но больше обманываться не желал. Возвращение из очередного сна в очередную действительность сильно ударило по нему, а мысль, что, наверное, это конец, последний сон закончился и спасения ждать неоткуда, подкосила окончательно. Леголас разлюбил его и оставил. Его воины и преданный, прошедший с ним не одно сражение зверь погибли. Трандуил вновь оказался один, как и тогда, когда из Ангмара вернулся в Лихолесье уже овдовевшим к крошечному, ещё ничего не понимавшему сыну.

— Я не звал тебя, Митрандир, — сухо проговорил он, обернувшись, и отметил про себя, что волшебник смотрел гневно, но больше с сочувствием. Пересекшись с ним взглядом, Гэндальф и вовсе посмотрел куда-то в другую сторону, и Трандуила кольнуло холодом в самое сердце. — У тебя должны быть важные вести, раз ты ворвался ко мне, не взирая на мои слова.

Нахмурившийся Гэндальф, как будто не понимавший, о чём речь, покачал головой. Трандуилу почудилось выражение сострадания, даже вины на его лице, и этого хватило, чтобы удержаться от дальнейших расспросов. Сердце судорожно заколотилось, предчувствуя беду, и Трандуил с трудом заставил себя перестать думать об этом. Самое худшее для него уже произошло, а Гэндальф наверняка носится со своими гномами или тем полуросликом.

— Мне жаль, что ты не успел попрощаться с Леголасом. Он был прекрасным воином и эльфом... и однажды бы стал таким же хорошим королём, как и ты. Мне жаль, — повторил Гэндальф, наконец взглянув на него. — Никто из тех, кто погиб сегодня, не заслуживает гибели.

— Ты ошибаешься, — Трандуил сам поразился тому, как безразлично прозвучал его голос. Однако если Гэндальф выжил из ума настолько, что решил будто Леголас погиб в бою, Трандуил не собирался как-то помогать ему или что-либо объяснять. — Леголас отправился на север. Я сам посоветовал ему пойти туда, раз уж... моему сыну больше не мил его дом.

Но Гэндальф, выслушав, лишь горько покачал головой, глядя на него так, будто это Трандуил вдруг сделался умалишённым. К счастью, этого быть не могло по той простой причине, что Трандуил недавно прощался с сыном на Вороньей высоте, отпуская его в долгий и трудный путь.

Однако откуда тогда странная, страшная, крепнущая с каждой секундой уверенность, что Гэндальф... прав?

Трандуил медленно повернул голову. Только тут он вспомнил, что в другой части шатра стоял походный столик; вчера, до битвы, на нём были разложены карты, стояли кубки с вином и чаша с фруктами. Сейчас же... как будто что-то всё это время удерживало его, не давая смотреть туда, подсказывая, что так будет лучше и безопасней — просто не знать, что случилось на самом деле — но Трандуил заставил себя обернуться.

На окровавленных картах лежал разрубленный напополам лук Леголаса. Жуткое свидетельство того, что слова Гэндальфа были правдой. Леголас не ушёл на север. Он... погиб?

— Леголас!

Он резко сел, втягивая в себя воздух, как после долгого погружения в воду. Леголас умер. Его сын погиб в бою. Погиб!

Беспросветная темнота оглушила, лишив его почти всех чувств, и не сразу Трандуил понял, что сидит на своём ложе, кажется, даже, в своих покоях во дворце. Он ощущал лишь боль, всепоглощающую и ужасную, потому что... потому что Леголас... Леголаса он не уберёг.

Медленно, с каждым его судорожным вздохом чернота расступалась, возвращая Трандуила в собственные комнаты, и едва только его посетила мысль, что страшный разговор с Гэндальфом в шатре тоже был сном, как Трандуил поспешил ухватиться за неё. Леголас не мог умереть и оставить его, нет, это всего лишь кошмар, ему слишком много кошмаров приснилось сегодня, чтобы Трандуил мог отличить очередной сон от действительности.

Но вдруг Леголас действительно погиб, а сознание Трандуила заставило его снова пережить тот ужасный миг понимания? Или же он до сих пор спит, а правда ещё хуже? Задрав рукав камзола, Трандуил с силой ущипнул себя пониже локтя и скривился от боли, но сомнения только усилились. В одном из этих проклятых снов он был ранен в спину, и рана, боль ничуть не отличались от настоящих... Как же понять, что произошло на самом деле?

Он сполз с ложа, добрался до двери, но не нашёл сил открыть её. Впервые в своей жизни Трандуил страшился встретиться лицом к лицу с правдой. Его рука на дверной створке, Трандуил говорил себе, что сделает это — выйдет из комнат и разыщет сына... или хотя бы узнает, где он и что с ним — но малодушно оставался на месте. Слишком много эмоций, слишком много боли он уже испытал и не знал, что ждало его впереди. Предпочесть неизвестность истине мог только трус, однако... в какой-то миг Трандуил захотел побыть трусом, думать, что Леголас ещё жив, ещё с ним.

Но это же не могло продолжаться вечно.

Прикрыв глаза, Трандуил сделал глубокий вдох... и толкнул дверь.


End file.
